Most patients who die from cancer succumb to advanced metastatic cancer. These patients, are mostoften treatment-refractory, and comprise the largest untapped market in cancer. We have developed a uniquely effective anti-PECAM-1 monoclonal antibody (mAb)-based therapy. To our knowledge, this mAb is the only treatment that safely and effectively treats advanced tumor metastases, independent of tumor type. Clinical translation of anti-PECAM-1 mAb therapy could revolutionize the treatment of this now-refractory clinical entity. Therefore, we propose to perform the following pre-clinical studies required to translate antiPECAM- 1 mAb-based therapy into phase I clinical trials in cancer patients.